Juice Boxes Tie Me To You
by Cate-Deriana
Summary: What does Ichigo want on the rooftop of Karakura High, Rukia wonders. - Ichiruki proposal.


_**Another story I wrote for ichirukimonth and wanted to share here. Written for the prompt 'proposal'. This is actually the second time I'm writing an ichiruki proposal - never thought I would, but here we go:**_

* * *

The sun was already setting when they arrived on the all too familiar rooftop of Karakura High. That was one of the benefits of being a shinigami, sneaking to places you wouldn't be able to go to if you were a mere human without getting into trouble. Ichigo looked around. It had been a long time, since he'd last been here. He had spent so many hours on this rooftop together with his friends and… he looked over his shoulder, with her.

"Ichigo…"

Rukia's voice sounded a bit skeptical: "Why are we _here_?"

They hadn't been to their (yeah, she regarded it as their) high school since his graduation ceremony and that had already been… seven years?

"Hanging out, just like in the good old days." he said while casually throwing something over to her. Although being surprised by this sudden action she managed to catch it mid-air.

"A juice box?"

Rukia raised an eyebrow, but Ichigo just turned without any explanation to lean on the railing, opening his drink. Her juice box was pressed against his chest emphatically, after she had joined him at the railing.

"You're still not able to handle those?" he asked only slightly mocking. A mischievous smile appeared on her face, playfully pushing him back a little: "Of course I am. It's just… I like it, when _you're_ doing it for me." She waved him a suggestive glance. "Alright, alright." He took the box from her hand. To any outstanding person the scene might have looked like an ordinary teasing between supposed lovers, but in fact they were having a nostalgic conversation about those 'good old days' where they went to school together, were skipping classes to hunt hollows, were sharing lunch on this very rooftop and… where he had confessed to her on the day of his graduation – all of this was conveyed merely by looking into each other's eyes.

And when he gave her the juice box back and spoke up it dawned on her.

"You know, I… the reason we're here… Uhm… it's… Well, it's already been quite a time now since we…"

"The answer is yes." She smiled at him, her face lit by the setting sun.

"Y-you didn't even hear my question." he mumbled, suddenly feeling even more unsteady. His eyes looked around as if they were searching for the right words and composure. "Can I _change_ my question?" he tried to sound cool and unpredictable.

Her voice was soothing, reassuring and even a little amused: "Ichigo… just _ask_ me. What are you afraid of? I already _said yes_."

"That's… not the way you _do_ it." he stated with a hint of disappointment, still a little put off his stride.

Rukia bit her lip, looking guilty: "Sorry… Did I _ruin_ it?"

"No. There's nothing you could ever ruin."

And with that he gave her one of his rare smiles only she had the privilege to see.

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes."

It became silent for a moment – another moment in which only their eyes were communicating.

He had thought about this for a long time, officially making her the woman of his life. It was really happening… not quite the way he had imagined it though, but… with Kuchiki Rukia as your girlfriend nothing was ever _ordinary_ – and he liked that. Everything was always so much better than expected, he thought when…

"Awww, my vice-captain just proposed to me." Rukia smirked childishly.

"Rukia… stop that... please…" He looked to the floor, trying to hide his blush. Although feeling a little embarrassed and out of place he just wondered, why on earth she was always so cute when making fun of him… Well maybe, because that was her way of showing affection…

"You know I'm bad at this… _you're_ the sappy romantic." She waited for him to raise his head and look into her eyes again: "And I love you for that."

Ichigo sighed, yeah this woman was his whole world. He turned to the side, fishing for something in his shihakushou, then took her hand: "As it's not a full proposal without a ring…" He meaningfully put said object on her finger: "…I give this to you." His eyes were fixed on her hand wearing the ring as if it had always belonged there, while he continued: "It was my mom's engagement ring and I'm sure she would've been more than happy with you getting it."

A tear dropped onto her hand. His head shot up in concern.

"Damn it, Ichigo…" she smacked him lightly on the chest. "I had promised myself not to cry when this day comes… now look what you've done…"

He said nothing just grabbed her waist to pull her into a tight embrace. "I love you…" she sobbed into the fabric of his robe. "I love you, too." He smiled, burying his face in her hair.

It felt as if hours passed when he spoke up again, not letting go of her: "Wanna clink juice boxes to celebrate?" "I would love that."


End file.
